


The Last Dead President

by apple_juice_jar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, President Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_juice_jar/pseuds/apple_juice_jar
Summary: (I can't write summaries forgive me the story's about ghost tubbo)Tubbo_ froze to deathA figure in an obsidian cell smiled to himself. It was a frightening smile, one with no warmth."This is working out better than I could've hoped." He said giddly to himself.
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick explanation about this being Tubbo's last canon death- in this story the canon death system is different, its a random system instead of being just plot important, so dying from fall damage could still count as one death. (hope that makes sense)

What had happened? His day had started out fine, greeting Tommy on his way to Snowchester, dropping off wood for Puffy's new house she was building. How had this happened? 

He got into an argument, of course. That's how most bad things seemed to start on this server. He had asked Jack if he could take a few days off to take a break from Snowchester. Don't get him wrong, he loved their country, but after being president of L'manberg he learned that taking breaks was important if he wanted the country to continue to run smoothly.

"Jack, it's not that I'm leaving forever, I'm just taking a break big man." He said, exasperated.

"Tubbo, we don't have time to take breaks, we have so much to do! We still have to make Puffy an official citizen, make sure the nukes are still properly decommissioned, and of course there's paperwork to do-"

"Jack, I'm only going to the SMP for a few days, not months. I'm just gonna check how everythings going and hang out with Tommy a bit."

"I don't care, Tubbo. You don't have time to leave to go hang out with your friend who is the whole reason you had to make this damn country in the first place! You can't just leave me here to do all of this on my own!"

“I’m not, Jack, and don't bring Tommy into this."

"I sure as hell will Tubbo, he's the whole reason for ALL of this shit! He's the reason L'manberg is GONE!"

"JUST SHUT UP! It wasn't his fault, it was all Dream!! He's the reason for all this bad shit on the server, not Tommy!" He shouted, trying not to tear up at the mention of Doomsday.

"Tubbo-"

"No, Jack I'm leaving for the SMP. I'll see you soon." He stormed off in a hurry, leaving Jack standing alone in Snowchester.

It was nightfall now and Tubbo was lost. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this wasn't the way to the SMP, but he was too angry to care.

"Stupid Jack, stupid Dream, stupid Snowchester-" His words dropped off as he stumbled and tripped on a rock.

"Ouch, that fuckin' hurt." He said as he stood back up, looking towards the sky as the stars were quickly covered by a layer of clouds. 

"Shit." He thought as he looked around and finally realized he was lost in the middle of an unexplored tundra.

He kept walking, hoping to find someone's base or a village, anything to hide out from the rapidly worsening storm. His hopes were dashed as he continued walking, seeing only a sparse grouping of spruce trees through the blizzard.

He slumped down against one, his mind fuzzy. 

"Keep going, you have to keep moving" he thought. But it was so warm. Why would he need to go anywhere else? This feels like when him and Tommy used to hang out when it got cold. All that was missing was a guitar strumming in the background.

And he could've sworn he heard one too, lulling him to sleep. He curled deeper into the tree. "It was so nice and warm, why would he ever want to leave?" he thought as he fell asleep for the last time. 

"G'night Tommy," he mumbled as he fell asleep to an imaginary tune.

Tubbo_ froze to death

A figure in an obsidian cell smiled to himself. It was a frightening smile, one with no warmth.

"This is working out better than I could've hoped." He said giddly to himself. 

He picked up his communicator and started spamming messages. He couldn't care less what he wrote, he just needed to fill up the chat. 

And in the morning everyone woke up with a message from Sam saying, "Don't bother reading chat from last night, Dream was spamming trying to buy some sympathy or something.” No one scrolled any farther, and they all continued on with their days, nobody seeing the death message from the night.

No one noticed that one of the most lively members of the server had gone radio silent.


	2. Puffy's Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter, been really busy lately but i hope you enjoy! I should be writing more soon, but I mostly write this late at night and my internet has been getting shut off at night, so updates might be less frequent I am enjoying writing this though so they'll come soon!

It was a normal day on the SMP, people bustling about gathering resources, joking with friends and starting fights. Puffy had been with Foolish as he showed her the house he was making, and was on her way back to Snowchester, deciding it had been too long since she visited the young country. She shot Tubbo a quick message on her communicator telling him that she would be coming to Snowchester, and to ask if he had any resources she could use.

As she tridented in the rain, kept thinking about how tired Tubbo had looked when she had last been at Snowchester. Maybe she ought to tell him to take a nap once in a while. Deep in thought, she didn’t notice the upcoming snow biome.

“AH!!” She yelled as the trident failed once she entered the snowy land making her fall into a snowdrift near the shore. She pulled herself out of the snowbank, brushing herself off. 

“Thank god I fell in a snowbank that could’ve ended… She trailed off seeing just how long the snow went on for, with only small smatterings of trees throughout the frigid biome ...badly”.

She glanced back at the shore, debating whether or not to turn back and take a different route. She sighed and decided that she did need to continue building her new house anyways, and that this way was the fastest. She summoned her boots from her inventory and tugged them on and started walking.

She kept on trekking alone except for the eerie whistling of the wind over the tundra and the soft sound of her boots crunching in the snow. She shivered as she leaned down against a tree, taking shelter from the piercing wind. She pulled out her communicator, deciding that she would definitely be late. 

“Tubbo didn’t write me back? That’s weird… maybe I should call him to be sure he’s alright?” She looked up from the communicator seeing a blizzard coming closer and closer to her tree.

“That’s not good,” She muttered. She pulled up a call with Tubbo “Hey Tubbo, are you there-” She was cut off by loud static from his line. 

“Tubbo?” There was still no answer. The static cleared up slightly and she realized she could hear her own voice through his end of the communicator. She set down the comms and yelled out, “Tubbo! Are you out here?” Nothing. She walks around through the trees, trying to find her voice from his comms. She slows as she stops at the foot of a tree as she sees a cracked compass and communicator.

“That’s Tubbo’s compass, isn’t it?”

She heard a small crunch in the snow and she whirled around to see who was there. A small ghost with burn scars and a green collared shirt stood there looking at her, head slightly tilted.

“Puffy?”

“Tubbo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied i wasn't busy i wrote 2/3 of this chapter while very tired listening to Conga on repeat thats why its short


	3. Chapter 3

hello!  
i'm writing this so y'all know - i probably won't be writing anymore for this. i'm failing classes & i forget about this story too much for me to keep writing as of now. I might update in the future but idk so just wanted to say something so you all know and don't wait on the story.  
bye :]

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter done! this is my first time writing about the dsmp and i hope you enjoyed, and leave comments (critques appreciated!) and kudos if you liked it! (chapter 2 should be coming soon, i just have a lot of schoolwork to do so updates might be a bit sporadic)


End file.
